Power (Arc)
is an arc of the Naruto: Shippūden anime, commemorating a total of 500 episodes. It covers episodes 290 to 295. In this arc, set a short while after the Five Kage Summit amidst the looming threat of a Fourth Shinobi World War, Team Kakashi is sent on a mission to investigate the massacre of Tonika Village by Kabuto Yakushi and his reincarnated shinobi, who are searching for a treasure consisting of great power.Official site This arc takes place in the middle of the Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation. Summary Investigation into the Incident The reborn Team Kakashi is sent out on a mission by Tsunade to a location known as "The Hole" to investigate an incident where Tonika Village's people had been killed. Regretting that she could not assign more people to the mission because of recent incidents elsewhere, the team sets out nonetheless. While there, they split up into two man teams, with Yamato and Sai encountering officers from the neighbouring Hachō Village, consisting of Shiseru and her team. After finding out who the Konoha shinobi were, the officers escort them to their village leader, Disonasu. Elsewhere, Sakura and Naruto, who are at The Hole's water spring, encounter Kabuto Yakushi, who uses tiny, specially-created snakes to create a clone of Hidan using his DNA and the water of The Hole, which possesses special properties. Kabuto then reveals that he had reincarnated several shinobi. A fight ensues between the two sides as Yamato and Sai rejoin with their team-mates. A flashback of the destruction of the village shows two young siblings, Leo and Miina, conversing with their grandfather, when the village is attacked by Kabuto's reincarnated shinobi. With the aid of their teacher, Dokku, the children are able to escape their burning house and are left in the nearby forest. The village head gives two steel bars to Dokku, instructing him to keep them secret. The two children, Dokku, Faz, Lando, and Sora survive the attack and make their way to Hachō Village. Unexpected Meeting As Team Kakashi continues to battle Kabuto, Hidan and the reincarnated shinobi, Naruto gets swallowed by a giant snake created by Kabuto, but manages to escape using shadow clones, accidentally ingesting Kabuto's clone snakes in the process. When Naruto resurfaces, Kabuto retreats, using the reincarnated Deidara as a diversion, after revealing a village guard's corpse in the mouth of a snake. Meanwhile, Dokku takes care of the orphans, while Miina, due to trauma, becomes mute. After the attack, Naruto and Sakura join up with Shiseru, Yamato and Sai in going with the rest of the guards. While Yamato and Sai investigate Kabuto's motive for destroying the village, Sakura and Naruto follow Shiseru to Dokku's house. When Dokku and the orphans see them, noticing that Naruto wears the same forehead protector as the reincarnated shinobi, Leo kicks Naruto and they run until they reach a broken bridge. Leo crosses first and when Dokku and Miina run, they fall down the ravine, but are saved by Naruto. Yamato and Sai ask Disonasu for information, prompting him to show them a book revealing the origin of The Hole; a great power known as the Ama no Hoko resided within many years ago and nearly consumed the world, but one of the dead picked up a shard of its power, turning crimson, being enveloped in flames, and sealing the Ama no Hoko in the form of seven sounds, the Saezuri. In his sleep, Naruto sees himself in front of the Nine-Tails' cage within his subconscious as he is surrounded by the snakes he had previously ingested. Naruto and Dokku discuss Dokku's failure to save a girl in his prime and all his failures in life, unlike Naruto, who became famous even in the Hachō Village, a rural area. Kabuto, while testing the effects of his talismans on Hidan and Deidara in a graveyard, converses with an unknown individual that communicates to him through a scroll. A Hidden Ability After having what was seemingly a bad dream, Miina runs to Dokku in the night to seek comfort. Elsewhere, in a graveyard, Kabuto Yakushi prepares to reincarnate another individual. When day breaks the next morning, Leo, Faz and Lando are eager to start their ninjutsu training with Naruto, who is feeling under the weather. However, after being chided by the boys since he had made a promise to them, Naruto emphatically begins the training, which even Shiseru decides to partake it, having found it interesting. While elsewhere a reincarnated Deidara and Hidan's genetic clone argue over their predicament, having killed several members of the Hachō Village militia, and are later confronted by several more members along with Yamato and Sai. Plagued by vivid images all day, Miina approaches Naruto and begins repeatedly saying "get out". Thinking that Miina was simply being rude, Shiseru slaps her and Miina runs off. Later, Disonasu visits their home and, to everyone's surprise, the Tonika Village Head is with him. Greeting his grandchildren, he notes that he had injured his eyes but presses on past that, asking Dokku for the piece of the treasure he had given to him the night of the invasion of the village. However, Miina alerts everyone to the fact that there was something strange about her grandfather and it is revealed that he had been reincarnated. As a fight subsequently breaks out when Kabuto makes an appearance, Naruto soon begins writhing in pain. Rushing towards him, Miina once again begins shouting "get out", eventually forcing the tiny snakes out of his body. The snakes then form into a clone of Naruto in his four-tailed Version 2 state, which attacks all present individuals, including Kabuto, who is unable to gain control of it through a talisman. As the creature continues attacking indiscriminately, everyone looks on in fear. The Beast Invasion The Nine-Tailed Naruto clone tries to attack Dokku and the orphans, when Might Guy and Rock Lee arrive to repel it. While they fight the beast, Kabuto tries to control it, but to no avail. The rest of Konoha 11 arrive. Team Asuma helps Sakura and Kakashi and Team Kurenai helps Naruto. Tenten and Neji arrive, but are cornered by the reincarnated puppets. Kakashi chases Kabuto. The beast grabs Naruto to absorb chakra, which the Nine-Tails gladly shares. Hinata tries to defend Naruto, but is sent flying. After the beast absorbs Naruto's chakra, it grows in size and starts to devastate the Hachō Village, even firing a Tailed Beast Ball in far away, missing Yamato, Sai, Deidara and Hidan who are fighting outside the village. Dokku tries to save Naruto, who is still unconscious. Moments before the beast tramples them, Kabuto summons a snake to swallow both of them alive and retreats. While inside the underground hall in the Tonika Village, Naruto, unconscious and strangled by snakes, meets the Nine-Tails again in his subconscious. The Konoha-nin investigates Kabuto's intention in the meanwhile. Shiseru remembers an earlier conversation between her and Dokku about the pros and cons of them adopting the kids. While the Nine-Tails tries to control Naruto, Dokku calls him, but gets shouted instead. Dokku asks Naruto what burden a powerful person carries and made Naruto choose the reason why he desires to be powerful, seeing flashbacks of his comrades of Konoha and also Sasuke, leading to the seal inside Naruto to gain strength again. Dokku gives Naruto his forehead protector, stating that he believes in him. Meanwhile, Leo decides to save their teacher by giving the mysterious iron bars which were mentioned earlier by the Tonika Village Head. While inside the hall, Kabuto, along with two reincarnated puppets, approaches with Disonasu, revealed to have engineered Tonika's destruction. Disonasu pulls out a scroll from which emerges the item that he desired: the Saezuri. The Saezuri Revealed While the Saezuri is revealed, learning that Disonasu employed Kabuto Yakushi to wipe out the residents of Tonika Village, Dokku tried to attack Disonasu, but stopped by a reincarnated puppet and restrained by a resurrected Takigakure shinobi. Disonasu also praised Naruto about defeating Pain, the one who scarred him and left him powerless, before kicking the boy repeatedly. Miina and the orphans came to The Hole to give the iron bars, but Kabuto's clone intercepted them. Meanwhile, the rest of Konoha 11, along with Kakashi, Shiseru, Yamato and Sai moved out to the area. Disonasu prepares the summoning of the "power" by putting the remaining iron bars while Naruto enters Sage Mode. Miina hums to the sound as the Saezuri is activated, causing the area Naruto is on, the Ama no Hoko, to rise above ground. Kakashi arrived on the scene, revealing Disonasu's past as a bloodthirsty murderer and former Akatsuki subordinate whose speciality is the field of Summoning Technique, having researched Impure World Reincarnation with Orochimaru. Kabuto summons his puppets, the Nine-Tailed Naruto Clone, Hidan, and Deidara. Naruto faces off with the clone, while Deidara uses Explosive Clay to create a diversion and chase Naruto. Disonasu escapes and Hidan faces Shikamaru. Deidara activates the Explosive Clay on the bodies of the resurrected individuals, as Hidan uses his ritual against Team Asuma, and Sakura got restrained by Hayate and the others. While Naruto relentlessly attacked the clone, he learned there is more than power. As Yamato restrained Disonasu, he activated the Saezuri, opening the area where Naruto faces the clone, draining the lake as an obelisk rises and creates a storm. After Hidan's clone body breaks down due to the shorten life spans of the snakes composing his body, Deidara is controlled by Kabuto to escape Kakashi. A lightning hit the area where the orphans are running, Miina pointing to the obelisk. When the storm expands towards Konoha, Tsunade goes out as the storm engulfs the Land of Fire. Naruto tried to stop Disonasu from ascending the tower, only to face his clone after he absorbed some of the tower's power and transformed into a Hydra-tailed fox monster. The Power of the Family Absorbing the power within the Ama no Hoko, the Nine-Tailed Naruto Clone mutated into a hydra-tailed version of the Nine-Tails while sending Disonasu to his death. Overpowered, Naruto almost gave in to the Nine-Tails' offer for power when Minato's voice urges the boy to control the tailed beast as Naruto is engulfed in a six-tailed chakra cloak in the Nine-Tails' image. Over time, as he starts to lose against the clone, the Nine-Tails starts to take control over Naruto's body and assumes a seven-tailed jinchūriki state with Yamato trying to restrain it. At the same time, though followed by Kakashi Hatake, Kabuto Yakushi manages to take his leave in midst of the ensuing chaos. Dokku and Shiseru decide to deactivate the Ama no Hoko and say good-bye to the children. On their way there, they confess their love for each other and decide to get married if they survive before portions of the ground start to sink, with Dokku keeping Shiseru from falling. By that time, Miina is able to get through Naruto, regaining control as he assumed a new form to save Shiseru after telling Dokku to go forward and stop the Ama no Hoko. As Dokku realises Miina's melody could stop the Saezuri, he attempts to recall the tune Miina hummed to change the sounds in the Saezuri to deactivate the tower, Naruto uses his new power to destroy his clone as the Ama no Hoko recedes into the ground. The children celebrate with Naruto. Episodes References Category:Arcs Anime::Naruto: Shippūden Anime Arc number::14 Arc media::Anime es:Chikara (Saga)